The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a tread pattern capable of improving on-snow performance.
Heretofore, in order to improve travelling performance of a pneumatic tire on icy and snowy roads, improvements of configurations of tread grooves have been made.
For example, in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-237360, the pneumatic tire is provided with a plurality of main grooves and a plurality of lateral grooves in order to improve the traveling performance on icy and snowy roads.